The Story of Two Very Different Brothers
by Lost In A Sea Of Blue
Summary: Alfred and Matthew were brothers, they looked very much the same, and the latter was often mistaken for the former. When the two are shipped to Germany to attend a World High school, they are put through some crazy tests, join them on there adventures.


"_Dude_, could you, like, not grab my hand? We're not little kids anymore, y'know! Ya scared or something?" Alfred's voice whispered, leaning over to his brother slightly so he could hear, but a moment later he pulled away, blue eyes beaming happily as he turned back to face the window, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet. He was so excited, slightly nervous but _very _ excited. His grin was wide and honest, hands playing with the wrapper of the burger he had just finished, then reaching for the milkshake on the window seal. He brought the straw up to his mouth, licking his lips a moment before slurping down the contents, frowning slightly when he noticed the contents were really low, causing that sound that was heard when you were sucking up nothing but a _little liquid_ and plenty of air. "Awwies, dude! It's all gone, and I can't get another one, I hope that bus comes soon, right?" the blond asked, looking over at his brother with a happy grin. He took notice of the way Matthew's eyes looked worried, very so nervous- he looked like he did when he was scared, Alfred remembered all too well the look Matthew would give when they were small children, the frown, the downward eyebrows at the corner, the way he clenched and unclenched his fists, ah somethings never changed about his brother.

"I-I'm not scared, brother." Matthew muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets, it was just a reflex, he felt safer when he was holding Alfred's hand, but he got the point; it was weird to hold a your nineteen year old, twin brothers hand. It could look quite awkward to others, but the Canadian always felt pretty damn awkward, so what was the difference? And Alfred was suppose to be a hero, right? He just should deal with it. . . By holding his hand, he'd be helping like a hero, for once. Was it wrong to think that way? Ah, didn't matter. Matthew wasn't going to dwell on it, what was the point? Not like anyone really would listen, no one cared what the _other_ Alfred said, he wasn't brave or as loud, he wasn't cool or as good-looking (ever though he was constantly mistaken for the other), he was just the Canadian with the power to blend in to the background. Though, it wasn't all so bad. . . Matthew sometimes enjoyed being able to avoid things, but other times it really sucked; he never got to voice his opinion, he was constantly getting in trouble for something _Alfred_ did, and when he _was_ noticed, he was expected to be just as good as Alfred at every and anything, the _only_ thing that Matthew had over the American was Hockey, he played hockey like Alfred did everything else, he was unbeatable and quite a terror on the ice rink.

"Hey, dude!" a small pout was on Alfred's face now, he had turned his body so his back was facing the window, looking over at his brother with a _slightly_ annoyed expression. "Y-yes?" Matthew asked, biting down on his bottom lip a moment before letting out a sigh, he didn't want it to so frustrated, if it did Alfred would either a; Pester him about what was wrong, or b; get all sad and think the frustrated sigh was because of him. Which, in all due respect, it was. "Did you hear what I said?" "Yeah, I said I wasn't scared." Matthew said slowly, raising a brow. Alfred mimicked the action, crossing his arms over his chest. "No, I said 'can't wait till the bus comes' or something, you totally ignored what I said!" Alfred exclaimed, pouting more. "Bro, you're _always _suppose to listen to me~!" Alfred said, winking and giving his signature thumbs up. "S-sorry, I was thinking about other things." Matthew said sighing, shaking his head. Alfred wouldn't understand, if he told him what he was holding inside he wouldn't change at all, it was obvious. America was by far too obnoxious, he never thought about others, he wasn't the best brother in the world. . .

Alfred furrowed his brows a moment, watching Matthew carefully, every slight movement he noted. He had a curious, small frown on his face before he suddenly broke out in a wide grin again, reaching over and grabbing Matthew's hand, reaching up and ruffling his brothers hair with the other. "Hey, dude. You look all tense and British-like, chillax? You totally don't have to worry about a thing, we're going to the same school and so. . . I'll watch your back!" Alfred exclaimed, a honest grin on his face again. He knew all too well what others thought of him, he tried so hard to be the 'Hero', he didn't exactly mean to come off as boastful and conceited, he was just trying to show the world who he was. He learned a lot of things to show he was stupid, yet everyone thought he was being prideful and rubbing it in every one's faces, he tried to help others with their problems, like a true Hero, but he came off as obnoxious and nosey, he tried so hard to impress everyone, but they were far from impressed. He was. . . Disliked by quite a few people. Arthur had even started a joke one time he got drunk, it still really stung. . . _**Someone in every country hates you**_. Didn't that sound nice? It had stung, but again, America tried to show he was forgiving and laughed. That just made it worse, he was certain everyone thought he just thought he was better than everyone else, and it sucked. Sometimes Alfred really envied Matthew, he blended in so well, no one hated him- hell, when they noticed him the _really_ enjoyed his company. He was a sweet guy, modest and respectful, a '_**True gentleman**_' as Arthur put it once, and what was he? The '_**Fat-ass American**_'. Oh well, he'd keep on grinning and being cheerful, if he was hated for being happy then. . . Then so be it! But. . . Sometimes it felt like even Matthew hated him; his own brother. God, was he so horrible if even his _brothers hated_ him? Matthew was the best brother in the world, honestly. . .

Matthew blinked a few times, his face lighting up slightly, it was good to hear someone, _anyone _say they had his back, and maybe the Canadian wasn't exactly sure Alfred would keep his word, but it was something brotherly, and it made him very happy. And it made him less nervous, that's the main thing that brightened his mood. "Y-yeah, thanks. And I have your back, though I don't know much that I can do." Matthew said, voice soft and quiet as usual, violet eyes averting to the window. "Haa~! If you have your hockey stick at hand, you're pretty damn scary, you know? You turn to like Hockyzilla or something!" the American said, laughing loudly before stopping and shouting out in joy. "Dude, the bust is so totally here, let's go!" still gripping the other blonds hand, Alfred pulled him outside after grabbing his luggage, rushing to the bust and climbing aboard, Matthew close behind since his hand was seized in a rather tight grip, but he didn't really notice it, he was too busy looking at the faced of different Nationalities, he spotted Carlos, the Cuban he befriended yet was usually beaten up by, of course by mistake. He didn't see Francis, so he frowned a bit. He hadn't seen the Frenchman in a while, but he was going to be going to the school, too, right. . . ? Y-yeah, he said he was! They'd just pick him up later, he hoped.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alfred whispered before walking down the small pathway on the bus, looking for free seats. "Make way~! The Hero has arrived!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, a goofy grin on his face as he waved his free hand, earning cold glares, laughs, and odd looks. "A-Al!" Matthew almost squeaked out, embarrassed. Why did he have to exclaim something so stupid _while _he was next to him?

"TAKE YOUR SEATS!" that voice belong to a German, he had long pale-blond hair, he looked quite a bit like Ludwig. . . How odd.

After that, both Alfred and Matthew took their seats in the back, next to Yao and Ivan, and both buckled in.

Matthew gulped silently, he really didn't know these people. . . Why did he have to be going to this school anyway? It wasn't like he'd be noticed, Alfred would out do him in everything. . . Except Hockey. . .

Alfred on the other hand was excited, this was going to be one hell of an experience. World High? Bring it.


End file.
